


how do you spell that?

by orphan_account



Category: Death Note (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Choking, Death Note - Freeform, Edging, F/M, Jealous Yagami Light, Jealousy, Oral Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Rough Sex, Vaginal Sex, deathnote book is involved, degrading, do i regret writing this-yes, like really toxic, this is really toxic, toxic, yh i hate light but cant deny hes hot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-08
Updated: 2021-02-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 00:20:25
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29287446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: You came up with the brilliant idea of inviting Light on a double date. What you didn't expect was for you to be hit on by your coworker right in front of his date and Light. Brushing it off to the side Light heads home with you, where you know your behaviour will not go unpunished.
Relationships: Yagami Light/Reader
Comments: 5
Kudos: 51





	how do you spell that?

The door slammed loudly behind you and a resounding echo bounced across your apartment walls. The sound was nothing compared to the hammering of your heart in your chest, loud and persistent, making its way to your throat. You had really fucked up this time.

A small 'click' sound brought you back to your surroundings. The room filled with light and you took a deep breath, still not daring to look past your shoulder.

He hadn't said a word to you. He seemed normal on his way back in the taxi, occasionally chatting with the driver and humming to himself. You on the other hand had to keep yourself from shaking too hard in fear that he'd notice. But of course he knew, he knew how scared you were. Just like the way you knew, despite his friendly appearance, how angry he was. You could read Light in ways that you had never dreamed you'd come to learn, learned how to differentiate the real Light and the facade he put up for the rest of the world. You could never be sure since he was too unpredictable for you to ever be able to guess his next move. He on the other hand had studied you and could probably predict every action you would take. Sometimes, at the height of paranoia, you'd convince yourself that he could read your thoughts.

It was your fault, this time. You had come up with the brilliant suggestion that you and Light go on a double-date with one of your friends from work and his girlfriend. Technically it wasn't your idea, since your coworker had prompted you, but to Light that didn't matter. You were the one that told him to go, so you were the one to blame. The, admittedly, skimpy black dress you had picked out hadn't exactly helped matters, and you tugged at the hem subconsciously. The evening started off normal enough, idle small-talk amongst the four of you. As the evening progressed (and the amount of alcohol in everyone's system increased) you and your coworker dominated the conversation on the dinner table. More than once you had let out a loud flirtatious-sounding laugh, and more than once had your coworker reached out to touch your shoulder in a "friendly" way. You came to realise that the girl he'd brought along was not his partner but just a date he'd brought along with him. One, you noted, he probably had no intention of going on a second date with. Still, the date seemed innocent enough, until it was time for everyone to part ways.

"We should do this again, maybe just us two next time?" Your friend had suggested, ignorant to the glare this incited from his date.

Light chuckled moving forward to reply, since you were too frozen in fear to say anything intelligible.

"Nice try, but she's already got a boyfriend" He responds with a smile.

You find yourself doubly shocked, Light's ability to come across as casual and friendly in conversation never failed to amaze you. His tone was removed of any of the sarcasm or condescension you were used to. His response lacked creativity, you had to admit, but Light rarely engaged in a proper conversation with people he considered 'beneath' him.

"Oh, and where is he? I don't see him" You friend pushed. His voice slurred ever so slightly, evidence of the wine he had drunk generously throughout the evening. 

"Right in front of you." Light continued his cheery tone. His voice betrayed none of the anger you knew was simmering beneath the surface. 

You friend shook his head dismissively.

"I didn't know you had a boyfriend, I thought he was just a date"

This was directed towards you, and you felt three pairs of eyes swivel back to focus on you. 

"I d-did. I s-said -"

"It might have just slipped her mind. Anyways we're going to head back home now". Noticing your anxiety Light finished off your sentence and this time his tone had more urgency to it that was more true to his nature. The vice-like grip he held on your wrist spoke a thousand words. He was angry, and you were both going to leave. Right now. 

You had no idea how you managed to smile and wave back, knowing that what awaited you at home. 

And now you were alone together, still in utter and complete silence. 

"What was his name again?". 

You blinked a couple of times, trying to discern whether you conjured his voice up. 

Impatient, Light repeated his question. 

"I said, What was his name?"

You parted your lips, ready to answer him with unquestioning submission, something he had cultivated in you and that felt instinctual at this point. But you stopped, your anxiety-ridden brain making sense of his words. Why would he want to know his name? Oh. The realisation hit you and you pursed your lips in silence. 

Your back was towards him, since you had not dared to turn around and look him in the eye. Angered by your silence, he moved forwards snaking his arms around your body from behind in a way that made you shiver. His left hand found its way to your neck and his right gripped on to your hip, his fingers pushing forcefully into your skin, sure to leave bruises. 

"I said what was his name." His lips whispered barely audible hovering above your earlobe, and you involuntarily moaned at the brief contact. 

His left hand was now wrapped around your throat, threatening to choke you and leave you gasping pathetically for air (something Light loved doing, true to his sadistic nature).

The hand that gripped your hips let go momentarily, only to resume clawing at your stomach. Frustrated that the dress offered no opening besides the small zip at the back, Light let go of his hold on you to grip the dress on either sides of its seam, tearing it cleanly in a straight line. 

You took these brief moments of freedom as a chance to retreat from Light and walked quickly deeper into your apartment, hoping that perhaps being in the bedroom the two of you shared would encourage empathy or understanding from Light. A stupid idea of course, but you didn't have many choices. 

Cold air met your skin at your left side, the tear that Light had created leaving your vulnerable. Light slowly followed your steps into the bedroom, and you took this as a good sign. You finally turned around to face him, and immediately wished you hadn't. 

The placid footsteps that had sounded behind you were deceptive of the face you were staring at. His brown eyes were glowering, paired with the cruel smile that was carved into his face. This was not the face of someone who held a semblance of empathy. His expression, you concluded, was not unlike the one he made after a particularly strategic skill. This did nothing to calm you, and you could feel the familiar shake in your hands returning. 

"Look I-" Your voice came out coarse and dry, and you coughed to try and bring some clarity back to it. 

"You're a slut." His hand meets the wall beside your face in tandem with the statement. You back on to the wall and have no choice but to look up at him towering over you, forced to look at the sadistic glint in his eye and the permanent smirk of his lips. You bite your lip to stop it from quivering and can't help the way your thighs press together, turned on by his comment.

"Of course I knew that much about you, all it takes is one look through your wardrobe. But for you to be whoring yourself out right in front of me, especially to a pathetic cuck like that, I didn't expect that, not even from you." 

You gulped and tried to maintain his gaze, one that glared straight back at you in a way that left you feeling exposed. He chuckled to himself, and your cheeks started to redden in humiliation. 

"You're such a slut that you're probably wet right now, since we know you get turned on by being degraded" He brings his knee forward to roughly separate your legs and pressed hard onto your sex. 

You whined at the contact, a mix of pain and pleasure coursing through you in response. 

He leans in to kiss you, but then pulls back just as your lips touch. Your breath stutters at the denial and a look of longing is painted across your face. 

"Does a slut like you even deserve to be kissed, or to be fucked?" He muses on.

Pleas and moans are caught in your throat, since you know that no amount of begging will grant you mercy from Light. 

His hand moves up to clutch your jaw, as if to mechanically make you speak. 

"Answer my question" He demands. 

"N-no I don't d-deserve anything" You manage to sputter out. 

Light lets out an exasperated sigh and his hand snakes down to your stomach, granted entrance through the rip at your side. He leaves goosebumps in his wake, trailing an electric current across your skin. Without warning, his hand dives down beneath the waistband of your panties, searching for your clit. Embarrassed, you realise your panties are soaked through and you start to fidget beneath his touch. 

"Stop moving". 

You still yourself and close your eyes, in an attempt to subdue the fear and enjoy his torturous ministrations. His fingers are quick to find your clit and he doesn't hesitate to circle them over the sensitive nub. His pace quickens and you feel the familiar feeling growing in the pit of your stomach. Unable to stop yourself, moans stumble from your lips, sounding closer to whimpers than the scream-like ones he likes to pry from you. You strain your neck, desperate for any form of contact that could help facilitate your oncoming orgasm. 

"Please I'm-" the words form on your lips accidentally as you feel yourself getting close. Light immediately stops and scoffs at you. 

"You don't deserve to cum." He spits the words at you ruthlessly, regarding your flushed face and pathetic expression.

He seizes you by the shoulders and tosses you on to the double bed recklessly. You land on the bed with a thud, and you prop yourself up on your elbows, attempting to bargain with him. 

"Look Light I-" He denies you the chance to finish your imploring and shifts you head up, gripping roughly on to your hair. Before you have a chance to speak he shoves his crotch into your face expectantly. 

Your eyes widen at the tent that has formed in his fitted formal trousers, and a sense of pride swells in your chest. Without being asked you move forward to unzip his trousers and attend to his cock. 

Light tsked above you, no doubt a slew of insults about how much of a slut you were poised on his tongue. 

His trousers and boxers were made quick work of and you were confronted by his cock, red and impossibly hard, demanding your attention. Light was right, you thought to yourself, as you began to kitten lick the tip of his cock. You were a slut, at least for him, and knew the ways he liked getting his dick sucked. Light wasn't easy to please, so you prided yourself on the way his brows knit together in concentration as you began taking more of his dick into your mouth, the only time his composure slackened. 

"Stop teasing". You woke up from your reverie and began sucking his dick in earnest, ignorant to the way your throat struggled to take in his length, and continued gasping and choking on his cock. 

"Pathetic". His voice sounded more gravelly than before and the tight grip he has on your head was enough encouragement for you to keep going. Usually Light fucks you in near-silence, with the exception of his degrading insults, so you find yourself moaning desperately on his dick after hearing him groan above you. 

"Stop, you're enjoying this aren't you whore" He pulls out of you hastily, staring down on you with a disgusted look on his face. 

You look back up at him soundlessly, the makeup running down your face mingled with spit and precum befitting you the title of a slut. 

"Take off your dress." You dumbly follow his orders, the task made easier due to the rip he'd formed at the side. You were crouched in front of him in your panties and bra, a pretty matching set in black lace, and looked up at him hesitantly. 

"Turn around, on your knees." You obliged him again, suppressing the feeling of humiliation you felt rising in you in response to being treated like this. 

You barely noticed your panties being pulled off and discarded, and were shocked back to reality by the feeling of his member pressing against your core. His hands felt up your breasts and fumbled beneath your bra to retrieve a piece of paper before unclasping the garment and tossing it aside. He made you keep a piece of the Death note paper with him for 'emergencies'. A swishing noise of fabric behind you meant that he had removed his shirt. Good, you thought, feeling vulnerable at the idea of being the only one nude. He wasted no time with idle caresses or sweet nothings and plunged straight into you, forcing you to adjust to his length. 

He thrust into you at a reckless pace, ignorant to your cries and begging. He fucked into you with abandon, uncaring whether you were enjoying it or not, intent on punishing you.

"Please stop... it's too much" You stuttered out, but your pleas fell on deaf ears. In fact, upon hearing your complaints, he rammed into you impossibly faster and harder. Despite his torturous pace, you felt your slick pooling around his dick, and the familiar coil in the pit of your stomach start to tighten. 

Your moans grew louder and more persistent, mingling with the sounds of crying as your body tried to accommodate his painful pace. You felt yourself getting closer, and lazily drew your hand to your clit, desperately craving relief from this torture with an orgasm. 

Light noticed and instantly stilled, dragging your hand away from your aching core. 

"No, you don't get to come. Not until you tell me his name". 

"Please Light, just let me come, I p-promise I won't do ... again, just please, I can't-" Your resorted to shamelessly begging him, trying to appeal to the nonexistent merciful side him. 

He ignored you and instead forced a pen into the grip of your writing hand. You focused your eyes on the pen, momentarily confused before a small square of paper appeared beside it. His hand enveloped yours in a crushing hold as he brought the pen to the paper. His chest was now hovering above your back, with his head hanging lowly beside yours. 

"Let's write it together, I know his name starts with a (letter) so we can write that one first" The pen moves as though having a mind of its own, and you watch in shock as he forces your hand to etch the letter along with his. In perfect harmony to this, he thrusts into you, deeply and slowly, you swear you can feel every vein on his cock grazing the inside of your cunt. You moan louder than you ever have in response, not used to the tenderness and almost loving pace of his thrust. 

"Good girl" Light growls eliciting another moan from you.

"We're not done." Light continues in a sing-song voice. 

You finish your coworkers first name easily, unprompted by Light since it was easy enough to spell. Each letter punctuated with another impossibly deep and slow thrust into your core. 

"Now this bit is a little tricky, How do you spell his surname?" 

You bit your lip in an attempt to physically prevent yourself from submitting to his request. 

After a moments silence, Light pulls his dick out of you, pinning your hands above your head to prevent you from attending to your aching desperate cunt. 

He teases the tip against your entrance for several long torturous minutes, and you withhold caving in to his demand. Struck with the realisation that it would take more to break you, he plants an impossibly soft kiss on your neck. Your whine after the contact, so soft that you were unsure you had imagined, before it was followed by a plethora of soft kisses, down your back. 

"Fuck, this isn't fair Light..." You whined, your voice teetering, the softness of his kisses almost bringing you to tears. He knew how desperately you wanted him to love you, to treasure you, to treat you like some precious thing, however ridiculous a wish that might be. He was using you mindless fantasy against you, deluding you into thinking you were anything more than his fucktoy to do with as he pleased. After he pressed his lips on to your cheeks, you broke, tears trickling down your face as you told him the spelling of your coworkers name.

One of your hands were brought down from above and held the pen in a prison beneath the combined effort of both of your hands. Again, each letter was punctuated by a slow and hard thrust, expect this time there was more urgency in Light's pacing. Light had insane stamina and you struggled to keep up with him, sometimes coming three or four times in the time it took him to come once, but you could sense he too was close.

All of Light's edging and teasing had left your thighs coated in slick. Only two letters were left of your coworkers surname but you found yourself reaching your end. Light sensed this and brought the hand pinning yours down to your clit, pushing his fingers on yours to offer the sensitive bud some friction. Wordless you moaned loudly to which Light responded "Cum for me". 

His words were the final trigger, your thighs shaking as white hot white pleasure possessed you and left you moaning and stuttering incomprehensibly, an inconsolable mess. 

His pace never slackened, and he continued his deep and slow fucking of you, scrawling the rest of your coworkers name in unison. You begged him to stop, the overstimulation seeming unbearable, but he ignored you desperate to reach his own end. Writing the final letter, you notice his hands tremble ever so slightly, as he tossed aside the paper and resumed fucking you, more faster and violent than before. 

You stopped begging Light to stop, aware that your futile attempts to stop him would lead nowhere and instead used your voice to coax him closer to his orgasm. 

"Please Light, come for me" You urged him, your voice laced with seduction and lust. 

"You're mine" He mumbled alongside his moans. His hips stuttered as he came hard inside of you, his breathing hiccuping and hitching as he did. 

For a moment you lay on the bed remained transfixed, misinterpreting his incoherent ramblings as some kind of confession. But this was dissipated after he left you wordlessly to take a shower. You were stupid to think he cared about you. Especially since you hadn't even given him the right spelling of your coworkers name. 

He was sure to punish you for that in the future, Hell, he'd probably make you write your own name while he got off. You squirmed at the idea, both turned on and absolutely terrified.

Now how were you going to tell him that the friend he thought was dead was actual happy and alive?

**Author's Note:**

> hey,  
> this is my first time writing smut so please be nice! idk but i just thought the idea of the death note being involved during you-know-what seemed kinda hot. i know the relationship is rlly toxic and fucked but i couldn't imagine writing a smutfic with light where he wouldn't be toxic and shitty. tbh i prefer L and don't condone his actions. but i couldn't find a fic that used the deathnote like this so i wrote my own. hope you enjoyed it x


End file.
